Electrical connectors provide signal connections between electronic devices using signal contacts. It is sometimes desirable to increase data transfer through an existing connector without changing or increasing the physical dimensions (height, width, depth, mating interface, mounting interface) of the connector. Devices are often installed in an electrical connector to increase electrical performance. Unfortunately, signal contacts can be so closely spaced that undesirable interference, or “cross talk,” occurs between adjacent signal contacts. Cross talk occurs when a signal in one signal contact induces electrical interference in an adjacent signal contact due to interfering electrical fields, thereby compromising signal integrity. Cross talk may also occur between differential signal pairs, and increases with reduced distance between the interfering signal contacts. Cross talk may be reduced by separating adjacent signal contacts or adjacent differential signal pairs with ground contacts. Conventionally, metallic crosstalk shields have been added to an electrical connector to further reduce crosstalk. For instance, external plates in the form of crosstalk shields can be placed between adjacent insert molded leadframe assembles (IMLAs).
Typical attachment mechanisms for securing an external plate to an adjacent IMLA include an opening formed in the plate that receives a molded post of the IMLA. Unfortunately, it has been found that the opening formed in the plate can detrimentally affect the signal integrity during operation of the connector. For instance, cross talk can occur between adjacent IMLAs due to unshielded electrical fields extending through the openings formed in the plate.